


Rearrange the Captain

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bottoming, Circle Jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt : An NHL team has two gay players. Oops, they are both bottoms.They bond over it, share their stories of pining over someone somewhere, do online shopping for sex toys together, make a competition out of a team gangbang, whatever. Let your imagination run wild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. I'm such a timewaster. Enjoy- this is the least serious thing I've possibly ever written. This is not edited this is nothing. I am destroying myself.

When Jamie saw Tyler’s tweet, he absolutely freaked. The fact was that he had no idea about gay players in the NHL. There must be some of them, but nothing about any hockey players screamed ‘effeminate gay,’ and there was not really any other pointers.

So, the tweet that basically outed Tyler made Jamie giddy. Not just because the other man was gay, but because Jamie was just so _fucking_ attracted to the man, that it was ridiculous. Sure, Jamie was gay and there were a few men that he would absolutely fuck if they asked, but Tyler Seguin was obviously the best of them.

And he was coming to Dallas. Jamie was not quite sure what to make of the news.

So when he met the man for the first time after finding out, Jamie’s brain was going crazy. He was thinking all sorts about the muscles on Tyler’s arms, and it was probably Tyler’s fault for wearing a sleeveless shirt. It took a lot of effort for Jamie to contain himself.

Jamie learned to deal with it. He could not be caught staring at his teammate every time he decided that the weather was warm enough to show off his muscles. If the occasional goal that Tyler made, also made him a little hot under the collar, that was nobody else’s business either. He had no idea how to tell Tyler that he _really, really_ wanted to be fucked by him.

The team were in a hotel room one night. They were drinking a lot of beer. They didn’t have a game for a while, so they figured it would be okay. The fact was that they were all absolutely smashed. Jamie, who was most often known for being calm and collected, had most likely had the most beers, and he was flushed red and his eyes were in a constantly widened state.

When the guys started bringing up sex, Jamie couldn’t help but listen. They started crudely talking about sex toys, and Jamie was struggling to keep himself under control. Tyler was there, in the conversation. He mentioned butt plugs, and everything inside of Jamie tumbled down. Tyler obviously had no idea what he was doing.

Somehow, someone had found a laptop, and it seemed as though they were suddenly all crowded around it, staring at the screen. Pictures, most from porn, appeared on the screen. They were laughing. Jamie was silent. The team probably just thought it natural, even though he had just been the loudest person in the room. Tyler was also retreating. He had hands over the crotch of his pants.

They caught each other’s eyes, and they both realised. They were so fucking turned on, it was ridiculous.

“This is so fucking great. I can’t believe people but something that big in their ass.” Eakin laughed, pointing at the screen, which displayed what was probably the biggest dildo in existence.

Val Nichushkin was at his side, grinning with his teeth displayed. “Think I would like to see.”

Synchronised moans came from both Jamie and Tyler, who were standing a little away from the crowd. Both were flushed red, both had their hands on their dicks, and both were looking wide eyed at the rest of the team.

Roussel spun from the computer screen to face his captain. “Was that-“

If it was even possible, Jamie’s eyed widened further. He gulped, and nodded. “I-“ he looked to Tyler and back at Roussel. Everyone was looking at him and Tyler now. They had obviously been making too much noise.

“You want to-“ Nichushkin asked, not finishing his question. Jamie was already gripping his cock tighter, and trying to pull off his pants.

Tyler was suddenly there with him, removing his own pants and gripping his cock in his own hands. Everyone else was just staring at the pair hungrily.

Someone must have found some kind of lube somewhere, because Jamie felt a sudden coolness on his ass. He just had to spread his legs. He wanted it _so_ badly. He wanted everything. There were so many people in the room that could give it to him.

He whimpered as fingers entered him. They belonged to Tyler, and they were extraordinary. Two long, slender fingers of the star centre were in him. They felt perfect. But then they were gone, and there was a strong weight on top of him. It was Roussel- all two hundred pounds of him. Jamie was being held down, and Tyler had returned to stroking his own dick before he, in turn, was being held down by a team mate. It was Jordie Benn, and the defenseman was on him so perfectly, that he could not move an inch.

Roussel had managed to rearrange the captain so that his dick was approaching the lubed up hole. Tyler had stretched it just enough so that he could squeeze his dick in. It was nothing noteworthy, just an averaged size dick that Jamie really, really wanted in his ass, right at that moment. Jamie was making the most noise out of anyone in the entire room.

Jordie was rubbing off on Tyler, their crotches undergoing serious friction, as Tyler was moving his own hips, so close to coming. Just looking for enough to bring himself to close.

Roussel only thrust twice before Jamie felt like he was melting into the other body. He was close.

Whimpering and moaning filled the room. If someone wasn’t touching anyone else, they were just jerking themselves off, it was a mess of sex noises.

Tyler was the first to come, all over Jordie’s dick, which spurted come soon after. Tyler still lay, squashed by Jordie’s weight, in exhaustion. His muscles ached, but his head was clouded with the feel of post-sex glow. He didn’t even have anyone inside of him.

Roussel came before Jamie, but the act mixed with the friction of the bed had brought Jamie to a close soon after. Sticky come was everywhere, including the floors, and hands, where everyone had carelessly jerked themselves off.

 


End file.
